The Princess and the Nightmare Chaser: a Swanfire Fairytale
by Tif S
Summary: AU: (Swanfire): Emma is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, a princess and a beauty. With war on the horizon, David promises his daughter to the son of the Dark One, a mysterious and hostile young man whom Emma has met only once. Sent away from home and family, Emma must fight to survive her nightmare. But can she really learn to love the ones who stole her?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello, here with a new story. I was in the mood to write something with romance, something a little different. As evident by the title and the pairing, this will be Swanfire, and will mostly be centered on the development of their relationship and be pretty fluffy, but there will be more of a plot later on. I sort of got the idea when I was reading the book the Wrath and the Dawn, but this is not super similar to that besides maybe the forced living situation. Anyways: I do not own Once Upon a Time, at all. Just the plot lovelies. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Outsider and the Princess**

There were several reasons why this was a bad idea. In fact, the boy could name about six before his father opened his mouth to speak. He saw the man's face, the calculating expression as his slender fingers tapped his chin.

"You are going to visit her Majesty just to _talk_?" Baelfire squinted. "There is nothing, no price?" Even at fourteen years old, Baelfire knew that this was abnormal. With his Papa there was always a cost.

" _We_ are. It is our young Princess' birthday after all Bae." Rumplestiltskin smiled. "The whole kingdom is going to be there."

"But we don't have an invitation." Baelfire murmured, eliciting sharp laughter from his father as he held out his hand. Within a swirl of smoke, a scroll appeared in his hand, the seal of Misthaven decorating it like a kiss. Baelfire pursed his lips.

"But of course we do!"

 _What are you up to?_ Baelfire couldn't help wondering, but of course, his Papa probably had a reason. There had to be a good reason he would suggest they venture to the castle of Snow White. His Papa never let him leave their castle, and secretly Baelfire was excited at the prospect of attending a _real_ ball.

Being the son of the Dark One was a miserable existence. Bae knew this to be a fact. He loved his Papa, but he sometimes wished for a friend that _wasn't_ afraid of him or seeking favor from his father. Maybe he could meet a friend at the ball. Surely the nobles had children. One advantage of being so walled off was that no one knew _who_ he was. They knew that his Papa had a son, but perhaps if he kept his distance while Papa talked to the king and queen… yes that would be the plan. He'd sneak off as soon as the chatter started.

* * *

Emma stared at herself in the mirror, not recognizing this vision. The crown she scarcely wore adorned her blonde hair done in a sweeping knot atop her head. Gentle waves fell around her, framing her forest green eyes which were lit up in awe as she examined the gown she wore.

The gown in question was a gentle teal. It flowed down to her feet and rather than ballooning out like most fashions of their kingdom, the skirt was modest with a rippling pattern that reminded Emma of the sea, further so when she twirled and the ripples danced like crashing waves.

Snow smiled. "Happy Birthday Emma."

"It's perfect! I love it!" Emma gripped Snow tight around the waist pulling her in for a hug. "Thank you."

"I'm so glad you like it." Snow kissed the top of her daughter's forehead.

"Can I go show Grandmother?"

Snow laughed as she pictured her stepmother's reaction. "Just remember to knock before you burst in."

Emma frowned. "I will." _But it's not nearly as fun._

Snow watched as her daughter ran out the door. Her thoughts drifted as they always did. Emma was thirteen today. _Thirteen_. How could time have gone so fast? But today was also a day that could change too much, too fast. Snow stared up at the glass unicorns, that now pranced around on her daughter's ceiling in lieu of the mobile that had hung from her crib. She sighed as she was reminded of this, the gift that Regina had presented to Emma, animating the ceiling decorations for her amusement as a birthday present last year. There was a part of Snow that wanted to hold Emma and never let go, especially since she knew what was coming. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the open door.

"Snow…" She looked up at the voice. Her husband stood in the doorway looking at her with a frown. "Oh Snow." David crossed the room wrapping his arms around her. "It's going to be okay."

"She'll never forgive us Charming. We may never see her again, and she'll never forgive us."

"We still have two more days," David said. "The best thing that we can do for Emma right now is give her the best birthday we can offer. We'll worry about Camelot and Rumpelstiltskin _tomorrow_." He leaned in for a kiss. "Promise me you'll at least try to have a good time?"

Snow saw no other option but to nod as she and her husband left their daughter's room. She _would_ make sure Emma had a fantastic birthday, even though her heart was breaking.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, what do you think? Do you want to see more? Let me know your thoughts. Are you excited for 5B?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, here with chapter two. Didn't fit in as much, it just kind of came to a natural end, but I hope you like it nonetheless. :) The only character I own in this chapter is Jack. Nothing else is mine besides the plot.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Crash**

The ballroom was extravagant, a flurry of tulle and colorful suits. It seemed as though everyone in their kingdom and many of the neighboring kingdoms had made their appearances to celebrate young Emma's birthday, including, much to her chagrin, Jack. It wasn't that Jack wasn't a nice boy, quite the opposite actually, and it drove her bonkers.

"Happy Birthday!" He smiled holding out a hand, which Emma had no choice but to take as he swept her across the ballroom.

"Thank you." Emma winced as she watched Jack tripping over himself as he tried to lead her in a waltz. "Do you… do you want me to…?" She hissed as his boot landed on her heel.

"No, no! I've done this many times." Jack said. "I just need to...hear the music clearer." He nearly dragged her closer to the orchestra. "Get the timing and all that."

"Yes, of course." Emma pursed her lips. She'd learned how to dance when she was ten. Her parents had taught her both ways, how to lead and be led… for this very reason. She remembered her mother's words. " _I'm going to be very honest. Many boys do not know their left foot from their right."_

"You look quite lovely." Jack tilted her backwards for a dip. . Emma had to lean upwards to prevent herself from hitting the floor. "You truly are the most beautiful girl in all the realms."

"Thank you." Emma scrambled… scrambled hard… for a conversation topic. What was it Jack did again? "How are the horses?" He must be the stable boy. How else could his dancing be so ghastly unless he was on the backs of horses all day and night.

Jack stopped, his grip loosened. He was frowning. Oh blast! What had she done? "I suppose you are right Milady. Horseback does not lend itself to dancing."

She'd spoken aloud? "Jack…I'm sorry...I…!"

"I do ride quite frequently, but my father is Duke of Avalon." He sighed. "I'm sure it is a common mistake, especially for you Your Highness." Jack's eyes blazed, but his words were still kind, a combination that caused Emma to freeze. "I am only sorry things could not work between us."

"I'm sorry too." Her voice was a whisper as Jack leaned down and kissed her hand.

"Happy Birthday Princess Emma." Jack gave a courtly bow before turning his back and walking away.

"Yes," Emma sighed. "Happy Birthday to me." She surveyed the crowd. There had to be a way she could sneak off. She really didn't want to be forced to dance anymore. She saw the back entrance to the garden and her secret spot. No one would follow her there. There was so much going on, no one would even notice.

She began walking slow and casual steps, no purpose to them. If you didn't walk with purpose, no one paid any mind. Purposeless steps always lent themselves to daydreaming, and it was during these times that Emma most often dreamt. She had grown up with stories of her parents' love affair, the kind and true love that was only found in Emma's books. She'd never really given it much thought. Most of the time, she was annoyed by it. Everyone treated her differently, said there was something special about her, but times like these… she found herself wishing for it, something like in her parents' bedtime stories, in her parents' lives. Grandmother's friend Mal thought she would find it with Jack of Avalon, in a purposeless, aligning engagement. They always turned to love at some point. It had come to pass with Grandma Eva and Grandpa Leopold before Eva's death. When she'd asked Grandmother about true love, she said she couldn't say. Her marriage to Leo hadn't been as thrilling and exciting as all that because of her mother's hand in things. But she loved Mother as her own daughter, so that had worked out favorably after all.

The secret spot was through a tunnel of shrubbery, a white bench surrounded by pink roses. Mother had helped her plant them, and ever since, she'd always come here to think, to read, to be alone. Did she feel bad about Jack? She couldn't say. Her gut did, the part that tried to be nice to everyone, the part that thought Jack was sweet underneath the annoying tendencies to overdo it. She wasn't stupid. She knew an engagement would eventually come to pass if the way she overheard her parents worrying about war was any indication. That part, the part that would have to spend the rest of her life with Jack, the part that would have to eventually leave home to move to Camelot, but especially her heart, absolutely revolted.

"Emma!" She turned at the sound of her name. So, someone had followed? She saw her father stooped as he made his way through the tunnel, and even though she was upset at herself, a small smile at the image broke through.

"How did you find me?"

"That, my dear, is a ridiculous question." Her father replied. He stood to his full height looking around the garden. "Nice place you've got here."

Emma shrugged. "I know."

"Mind if I join you?"

Emma moved over, making room for her father to sit next to her.

"So… what's wrong?"

Emma looked up, raising her eyebrows.

"You're making me guess then?" David sighed. "Okay, well I did see you dancing with Jack. Did he step on your foot?"

She shook her head. "No. I said something horrible."

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad."

"I called him the stable boy and called his dancing ghastly." Emma frowned.

"Oh," David bit back a laugh, "Well… was it?"

Emma knit her brow. "Shouldn't you be...lecturing me on diplomacy?"

He pulled her in for a hug whispering into her hair. "On your birthday? No, we'll save that for another time. Between you and me, I think you did the right thing."

Emma laughed. "Daddy!"

"It _is_ my job as your father." David was smiling too. He held out a hand. "Shall we return to the festivities my lady?"

Emma nodded grabbing David's hand as a scream was heard.

"MONSTER!"

David's hand wretched from Emma's grasp as he reached for his sword running toward the palace.

"Daddy?"

"Stay here Emma." David held up a hand. "I'll be back."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So... did you like the Daddy Charming moment? Any guesses as to the mystery crasher? Next chapter: it is revealed, Bae and Emma meet, and Emma finds out what exactly her parents have promised.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello all, chapter three is ready. This was fun to write and I hope you enjoy. As usual I do not own Once Upon a Time. Just playing in the sandbox.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Burn**

He landed with a thud in a bed of roses. _We have perfectly working legs. Why couldn't we just walk for once?_ Baelfire sighed as he spat out a rose petal. But no, Papa had to make a grand entrance, cause a scene when they were _crashing_. If you'd ask him, he thought it would be easier to slip in unnoticed without the magic poof. He sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in a garden, a garden of powder pink roses. He would find it almost beautiful if he wasn't sitting in the middle of them with a thorn painfully close to his thigh.

"Better stand yourself up then young man." He muttered to himself with a half grin. It was official, he was losing it.

"Announce yourself." He heard a second voice, sharp, behind him, distinctly young sounding, distinctly _female_ , frightened _._ He felt a point on his back, and what felt like a heeled shoe on his calf.

He groaned. "Could I...stand up first?" He turned his head slowly and saw the girl, blonde hair down past her shoulders, bright green eyes aflame, as she knelt on one knee. Her high heel fell off his leg. The dagger she held in her hand was switched to the other as she pursed her lips and nodded.

As he tried to get to his feet, he felt in his front pocket. The scroll was there. His Papa had given _him_ the invitation.

"Well?"

Baelfire pulled the scroll, lifting his gaze to meet hers as he bowed, the motion naturally condescending, a smirk finding its way onto his face as he held it out . "All you need to know is that I have an invitation."

He kept his eyes up, tensed in case he should have to run. It was usual, especially when his Papa tried forgeries, for he had before, many a time. Baelfire had been chased out of many playtimes when he was younger because of what he had later found to be elaborate fakery on his father's part, pulling strings, making deals to try to give his son a normal childhood, friends, even the sweets he had enjoyed on holidays and birthdays. They had all been a result of one con or another. Soon he had just stopped asking. If someone else had to lose, to be afraid, it wasn't worth an extra sweet or a few moments of play.

The girl's eyes narrowed as she looked from the scroll to him and back again, before handing it back. "Alright." Slowly, the suspicion left her gaze, turning to curiosity. He could tell by the way she looked up then down. "So what kingdom are you from anyway?"

"Nowhere." He shrugged.

He couldn't help but notice the way the girl's eyes kept drifting to the huge window and the trellis of roses. "This way!" She reached out and grabbed his hand dragging him over to the spot.

He stopped just before they reached the window, planting his feet. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"I need to find out what's going on." The girl huffed.

Baelfire observed the girl. In her long gown, dainty shoes and the crown askew on her head. It wasn't hard to figure out who this was, and there was no way she'd be able to handle seeing whatever it was his father was doing. "I wouldn't Your Highness."

The princess glared at him. He was taken aback by the fire in her eyes. "And who are _you_ to tell me what to do?"

Baelfire shrugged. "Point taken, but Princess?"

The princess rolled her eyes, but there was the smallest quirk of her lips. "If you're going to be so flippant, you might as well address me by my name."

"I'm sorry Your Highness," Baelfire said. "May I ask what your name is?"

The princess shook her head, but the smile was still visible. "Emma."

He knew what was expected. He was supposed to tell her who he was, and usually that would come with a fancy title, but Son of the Dark One would not exactly give him accolades. "That's a lovely name...Emma."

"And what do I call you?" She held out a hand. "Or should I just stick with stranger?"

Bae pressed his lips together. He wanted to tell her. Maybe it would mean a chance at a real friendship, but there was something, something else. What if she were to find out the truth? But, it wasn't like he would see her again. What harm would it do? "Baelfire."

Emma's smile wavered as she tuned into what was going on in the nearby window. Baelfire followed her gaze and cursed internally.

* * *

"What do you want Dark One?" Regina scoffed as a fireball appeared in her hand.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. "Quite a foolish question don't you think Regina?" He waved his hand and just like that, the guests who were quaking with terror and running to seek help froze where they stood. "That's better, not exactly privacy, but…" he shrugged. "Close enough."

"Rumpelstiltskin," Snow said. "I should have known you wouldn't honor the agreement."

"You know me Dearie, I'm never one to miss a party." He grinned. "You can fool yourself all you want. You think they will wait, honor your daughter's birthday? Perhaps, in your optimism you are correct, but you know as well as I do they are planning something all the worse for tomorrow." He walked over, passing the still form of Jack of Avalon running a hand across as if he were checking a statue for dust. "Tell me again why you don't just send her off? End all this bloodshed before it starts like any sensible rulers?"

"We will not sacrifice our daughter's heart for peace." Snow stood stepping forward until she was next to her husband.

"Yes, yes of course, true love. Stronger than any sword point." Rumple's response came out dripping with sarcasm.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't aim for your head." Regina smirked. "They were perfectly happy to meet with you at the time _you_ appointed."

"Yes, but I was becoming impatient. You see," Rumple turned to the window, no one there, but he knew. "We both have something the other wants, and believe it or not, I do want your kingdom to remain standing. I respect you, whether you believe it or not. You know as well as I do that the girl will come into her own very soon, and what do you think Camelot will do then?"

Regina snarled. "I am perfectly capable of instructing my granddaughter imp!"

"Yes, of _course_. You, who took almost six months to light a proper fire."

"I won't let you steer the princess toward darkness." Regina sneered. "Your _teaching_ almost ruined me."

"Who said anything about darkness Dearie?" Rumple giggled. "I happen to have something that will keep her on the right path," Rumple pinched his fingers together. "Or did you forget that teensy detail?"

"Your son…" Regina whispered.

"You will protect our daughter." David said.

"You ought to know by now, a deal's a deal. Have her ready by dawn." Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Emma nearly fell backwards from the window. This couldn't be right. Her parents wouldn't do that. They wouldn't just give her over to the Dark One. They wouldn't.

"Princess…?" The boy, Baelfire, was watching her. His expression was untraceable. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but she knew he was lost. She could tell by the way he rose to his feet almost jumped, the way he looked around then back at her. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Emma shook her head. "It's my parents who should be apologizing. I'm going to go demand an explanation!"

"It's just…" Baelfire ducked his head as a stray hair fell over his forehead. "Really terrible luck. Be safe, Your Highness." He bowed as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Emma shouted. "Won't you come with me? I...don't want to go in alone."

Baelfire sighed. "I wish I could, but I don't think my family will want to stay much longer after this." It wasn't a lie, but he still couldn't help the wave of guilt almost as powerful as the anger he felt. "It was nice to meet you Emma." He turned and ran.

"You too." Emma sighed, rolling back her shoulders and steeling herself for the confrontation to come.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, they meet. Haha. What did you think? Any predictions?**_


End file.
